game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Break and Fall
Break and Fall 'is the first mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around Mark Owen repelling an enemy force from a terrorist lair on the Sinaï peninsula. Overview The mission starts with Owen alongside a group of soldiers being flown towards Target: Duat, a city located on the Sinaï peninsula near the Suez Canal, by a squadron of choppers, where they are briefed on the situation. Guerillas are occupying the Citadel, having taken hostages and they are tasked with repelling the assailants, as well as taking in a high profile terrorist, known as Maziq. The team, referred to as S-JTF1, consists of American, Israeli and South-Korean forces. The choppers land in a square and S-JTF head towards the Citadel. They breach the outer doors and head inside, where they sweep clean multiple room of hostiles, securing hostages. Eventually, they find Maziq and a Seren named Dagan Acker interrogates him in Arabic. They find out that Maziq's handlers are digging themselves into the Wall, a giant slum-like complex nearby the Citadel, prepping explosives and holding hostages as collateral. Realizing that if they go through the regular entrences, the cells will activate and the mission will fail, something Acker is stern on not to happen. They decide to split up in their respective national teams to cover as much rooms as possible. Owen joins up with Lieutenant Williams, Bryce and Clarke and together with the Korean team, they secure a stairway towards the roof of the Wall. Once on top, they attack ropes to the side of the building and rappel down on the Wall. From outside, they fire their weapons into a room to surprise the hostiles inside and go inside to defuse the bomb, secure hostages and finish off the remaining hostiles. They do this a second and a third time, but at the third time, an assailant manages to grab a detonater and primes the bomb. The team is forced to jump out immediatly, reaching for the rope and rapidly sliding down with it while the room is seen exploding. Clarke got out to late and was caught by the explosion, causing him to fail to grab the rope and plunging to his death. Owen lands on the ground, agonizing in pain as he looks to his hands. The friction of the rope caused his gloves to shred and burned his skin. Suddenly, the one explosion triggers more explosions in the Wall. Bryce is trying to revive Clarke in vain and the Wall suddenly starts to break down, causing the structure to collapse above them. They run for their lives into a building across the street, just in time before being crushed by debris. Owen and Williams are in the same room, but are seperated with Bryce, with only a wall in between them. They start looking for a pathway to unite. The building they are in, essentially a slum, has tight and claustrofobic hallways and lots of debris laying around. They are sometimes ambushed and attacked by guerillas hiding the in the darkness, but manage to repel all of them. At one point, they join up with Bryce again and escape the building, but immediatly are attacked by a sniper. In the distance, Acker is shouting to them to follow him into a building. They go from cover to cover to avoid being hit by the sniper and eventually reach the building, where Acker is waiting for them. Williams asks where the others are, to which Acker responds with that they all are either dead, the Korean team and his teammates alongside other teams stationed in Duat, or have already escaped. He says that they need to get out ASAP as the IDF will airstrike the place as contigency after the mission went awry. They follow Acker through the building, putting their trust upon him getting them out. At one point they find a sobbing terrorist, wearing an explosive belt, which he hasn't activated yet. Upon apporaching him and pointing their weapons at him, he threatens them to explode it, but Acker calms him down to the point where he surrenders. Acker takes this moment to shoot him down and execute him with a shot to the head, much to disgust of Owen. He and Acker challenge each other with Owen saying that they should be saving people, not killing them, and Acker says that they the enemies are beyond saving. They are interrupted by Williams pointing out the urgency of getting out. They make their way to the central square, where Acker finds a pair of flare launchers. They hear the planes approaching Duat and fire the flares. They wait for a second, seeing the jets are diverging, but find out that they are too late once a few sillhouettes of missiles appear. Due to some mild sway, the missiles do not land directly on them but in their vicinity, hitting buildings on their side and throwing debris at them. Owen is knocked out by a piece of debris, turning the screen black. He later wakes up to the sound of rotors and people talking about a guy being severed in half by debris and another one crushed to death. A plate is lifted from Owen, seeing a man who shouts he got an alive one. He reaches for his hand and helps him up, asking what's his name is. Owen, not responding at first, suddenly passes out after saying that they only bring death. Characters *Mark Owen (Playable) *Williams *Bryce *Clarke *Dagan Acker *Mahmoud Maziq *Gun Dae Hwa Achievements *'In Good Conscience (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Break and Fall on any difficulty Intel Target: Duat; the Citadel and the Wall LOCATION: 33˚-30˚, DESIGNATION: Target: DUAT. PROTOCOL: Search & Destroy. For years we have not dared to step into that hornet's nest, it's no coincidence that it carries the name Hell. It started off as a Sovereignity embassy known as the Citadel, a show of goodwill for the region. After the war broke out, people escaped the crossfire and soon these refugees were setting up their camps around the Citadel, who initially welcomed them and offered them protection. However, there were too many and soon the area become a clusterfuck of alluminium roof-houses, which eventually started the formation of a multilayered slum giant, the Wall. The attraction of the Citadel for the poor was too high, eventually causing the men in suits to depart from the place. That was when things started turning messy. Not unlike other slums, Duat became a hothouse for terrorist activity, with them digging their cells deep into the Wall and surroundings where the authorities could never reach them. From there, they got up and carried out attacks on Sovereignity FOB's in the proximity, quickly disappearing back into Duat. To prevent anymore Hit and Runs, a carpet bombing of the place almost went through, but somehow one terrorist, named Mahmoud Maziq, got his hands on the plan and presumably released a video, showing them holding local residents as collateral. Never got to see the video. According to the higher ups, intelligence pointed towards Maziq as a perperator for a while, so now a S-JTF unit is send to tag and bag his ass. Sometimes I get the feeling there is someone else in charge. Anyhow, if the mission is succesful, we might be able to purify Duat. If not, then the place becomes expendable.